


Interlude

by Evenmoor



Series: Methos, Master of the Force [13]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Mentioned Yoda (Star Wars), clones are people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor
Summary: Before Methos and the Century complete their training on Concord Dawn and join the rest of the GAR already embroiled in the Clone Wars, he takes a moment to ponder how far they've come in such a short time.
Series: Methos, Master of the Force [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbutterfly/gifts).



> I'd like to wish all my American readers a Happy Thanksgiving! May you find joy and comfort with family and friends even if you can't be physically together during this difficult year.

Methos allowed his gaze to drift across the mess hall. When they had first arrived on Concord Dawn (and for quite awhile afterwards), the clones and the Mandalorians had remained separate from each other, distrust and wariness on both sides. The constant training pitting the two groups against each other hadn’t exactly eased tensions much. 

They’d managed that all on their own, gradually. Breaker started it by going to sit with the Mando pilots (trying and failing to look like he wasn’t making tooka eyes at Xerno Fos). Then Joona and Loka invited the Crazy Eights to join them at sabacc. Ijaat offered to teach Yarrow his _Ba’vodu_ Regor’s _tiingilar_ recipe. Small steps. 

By now there was very little divide left between the Mandalorians and the troopers. Their boisterous chatter and laughter filled the hall; it was easy to forget the war for awhile. Easy to forget that not long ago, half of them had been fighting for their lives on Christophsis. Miraculously, they’d made it through that first taste of combat without barely a scratch. Methos knew it wouldn’t last. 

Still, he slouched carelessly back in his chair and allowed the wave of heady cheer wash over him. The clones, more than anyone he ever met, lived in the moment. They couldn’t allow themselves to dwell in the past or worry about what tomorrow might bring. They took joy where they found it, and learned to make it themselves. 

“You’ve got that look, Boss. Thinking deep thoughts again?” Sever slid heavily into the seat next to Methos. He had visibly grown in the weeks they’d been training, enduring his last growth spurt and filling in muscle. Sever wasn’t the only one, of course, but he’d had the hardest road, with his crash course in command demanding so much out of him at the same time. 

“Oh, more of the usual,” Methos replied, reaching for his mug of _ne’tra gal_. “You know me.”

“Don’t think anyone in this galaxy knows you,” snorted Sever, one corner of his lips twitching upwards. “I sure as kriff don’t.”

“I’m really not that complicated!” Methos protested. “Most of the time, I just want to be left alone. Why do you think I worked in the Archives before the Council forced me to go to Kamino?”

That comment earned him a very pointed arched eyebrow.

“And once you got there, you proceeded to sit back and meditate all day?” 

“I’ll have you know that moving meditation is quite respected among the Jedi,” Methos primly informed him.

“Oh, is that what you’re going with? The Century, all of this, the training, and everything? _Moving meditation_?” 

The expression on Sever’s face was priceless; part of him clearly wondered if Methos was actually being serious and trying desperately to keep a straight face on the off-chance that he was. One day, he’d actually perfect a good sabacc face, but that was definitely _not_ today. Methos decided to have a bit of mercy. Sever looked exhausted. He was still painfully young ( _Too young_ , whispered Methos’s treasonous thoughts, _everyone was too young for this war_.) after all. 

“You know, I’ve found over the years that the best lies are the ones told with great conviction, no matter how ridiculous or outlandish they may be.”

Now Sever actually laughed. Perhaps a bit more than the joke deserved, but he _was_ tired. Looking at the bags under his eyes was making _Methos_ tired. 

Methos’s gaze drifted back to the raucous crowd around them. All too soon, they’d be leaving Concord Dawn behind. The chances that all of them would survive the battles to come were close to zero. He’d done what he could for them, but would it be enough?

“Stop it.” Sever’s voice cut sharply into his introspection. 

“Stop what?” Methos asked in confusion.

“You’re brooding about the future again. You’re not as good at being the distant, mysterious, unknowable Jedi as you think you are,” the clone replied with a knowing smirk.

Now it was Methos’s turn to laugh - a short laugh, to be fair, but a laugh nonetheless. If anything, he’d always downplayed the reputation of the Jedi. People were people, mystical powers or not. Throwing his mind back, he could easily remember people even when he was simply an Immortal expecting him to have some sort of superior wisdom or insight, only to be disappointed when they finally realized that he was “just a guy.” 

“There really aren’t that many Jedi who actually fit the mold, anyway. Not even Yoda, who loves to play it up just to keep people off-balance,” Methos replied.

“Let me guess: he likes to speak in riddles and enigmas rather than just say what he means?” 

“Something like that. Useful when dealing with the Senate, but just plain annoying when he forgets that I’m not the Senate and I know _exactly_ what he puts in that swamp stew of his.”

“I’m afraid to ask.”

“Let’s just say that it’s not one of the recipes Yarrow will be learning from _me_. On account of the fact that I don’t want to be hassled by the authorities for assault with grievous bodily harm.”

“I’m going with frog legs,” speculated Sever cheerfully, the smile on his face driving out the shadows of exhaustion.

“Good guess, but I’m not telling.” 

“Whole frogs? _Live_ frogs?”

“You’ll never worm it out of me.”

“...worms?” 

Methos, who’d been just about to take a sip of _ne’tra gal_ , barely managed to avoid choking. It was a close call. 

“One of these days, Sever, we’re going to be running short of rations and have to supplement our protein intake with the local wildlife, and I’m going to remind you of this conversation.”

“Will you make us swamp stew?”

“Don’t tempt me, you insubordinate wretch!”

“Well, someone’s gotta keep you grounded, oh wise and enigmatic Master Jedi.”

“If you make me spill my _ne’tra gal_ , Sever, I’ll show you how wise and enigmatic I actually am!”

“Looking forward to it!”


End file.
